Psychotic
by Pewdiecry fanboy
Summary: A little story about Evil and Filip's love for our favorite shy redheaded girl. Human AU. Warning: M for Gore and Evil!Flippy. May or may not continue this
1. Bloody Valentine

Psychotic

An evilFlippy and Flippy x Flaky Fanfic

* * *

Names have been changed

Flippy- Filip

Flaky- Fiona

Giggles- Gina

Lammy- Lainey

Cuddles- Cody

Handy- Hansel ( I RAN OUT OF INSPIRATION OKAY?! )

Sniffles- Samuel

Lifty & Shifty- Liam & Shen

* * *

Fiona sat alone at the park waiting for her fucked up boyfriend. No seriously he was FUCKED UP. As in he was seriously fucked up. He KILLED people on a daily basis and they keep coming back no matter what. Even if he flays you're organs on a clothes line or impales you're head on a fence. OR paints a fence with you're blood. All thanks to his crazed psychotic split personality. Trust me . If you think you've seen some shit well he's seen some MAJOR shit. being in the military and all. The training, the trials, the pain, the suffering. Also the fact he had to crawl into his allies dead and already worm infested corpse just to hide from the enemy( gross ). Which caused him to have a total mental breakdown. Resulting in his split-personality being created and triggered. And that resulted in him murdering an entire battalion of squads and ultimately, The tiger general. LITERALLY TURNING HIS FACE INTO A PIZZA!. And you thought Robert Leroy Anderson was sadistic. Though after that he was given honorable discharge and promoted to Brigadier General after his premature retirement( you may think its unfair but hey he single-handedly killed a few thousand enemy soldiers ). So after that he settled down in this quaint town expecting to find some peace. But who would expect to find peace in this God forsaken town. With its stupid curse. Goddamn that curse. Oddly enough she was always spared. And when she did die the evil Filip(who is formally titled evil)

would clutch her dead body close to him and cry. Strange.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by a scream of pain, ending with the sound of steel going through flesh and bones breaking. She wondered who it was that killed Gina this time( she can tell people apart by they're screams now ). Speak of the devil her boyfriend walks over the horizon with his knife hanging loosely from his hand, dripping with blood, his jacket open showing his black shirt and stained dogtags, also drippping with blood. He was practically drenched in the said fluid and he was clearly enjoying it telling by the

wide sadistic grin that was plastered on his features with those golden eyes that when not provoked are replaced by calmer emerald ones. It was now known that both personalities liked the innocent redhead. With the crimson red hair that reminded them of blood and that long flowing dandruff infested red hair that gave the impression that it was spiky. She noticed he carried something in his hand and as he stood in front of her he held it out for her to see. Of course... she was used to his sweet yet gory gifts." Happy valentines day kitten " He said in a slight new-yorker accent. She sighed and smile. Holding up her own gift she presented it to him." Happy valentines day too Filip and you too Evil ". He smiled gently. One eye green the other yellow. He leaned down dropping the heart and kissed her lightly on the forehead." I love ya' you little beauty ". she blushed. " I love you two. Both of you guys "


	2. Pearl of the Orient P1

Pearl of the orient

(This is set in various places in the (Philippines)

* * *

Authors note: This series will be non-connected one-shot's and drabbles.

Also thank you Boony832

I will continue this series

I will goddamnit

(end authors note)

* * *

As usual name changed but I'm too lazy to list them

so see chapter 1 for details

Alright begin

* * *

Fiona and Filip got out of the airport at exactly 9:41 in the morning

" wow this place looks-looks- "

" beautiful? "

"yeah beautiful "

Filip smiled down at the shorter girl beside him. It was they're first time here in the Philippines and he had promised to take her somewhere nice.

" just like you " he added

She blushed at that comment and he chuckled ruffling her hair.

come on let's check into a hotel. So they went over to a beautiful looking hotel.

A simple but fashionable entryway leading to an astounding lobby. They went over to the counter to get they're room.

The accountant seemed nice too.

" May I help you sir? " he asked in practiced English. He felt intimidated by the taller green haired war veteran.

But his voice was gentler than expected.

" A room for two please " he said raising a half gloved hand and two fingers.

" O-okay a room for two "

He disappeared underneath the desk for a short time before taking out some papers. Then he looked behind him to get a set of keys.

" Here you go and you're keys sir "

He took them.

" Thank you "

" Have a nice stay at _paraiso _resort "

* * *

" Wow this room is huge! "

Fiona said as she entered they're room. She blushed seeing the two-person bed and the thought of having to sleep with him... in the same bed. Of course they've done things already. But he never failed to make her blush whenever the opportunity arises. It seems as if he has some strange mystic charm around him. Almost like an aura. Well that was one of the many mysteries surrounding her mentally impaired(yet kinda' normal)boyfriend.

" Well I'm gonna go take a shower. wanna' come with? " he asked. mischief in his eyes.

" A-actually I sorta' wanted to see the view i-is that okay? "

he sighed and smiled at the pure innocence of the redhead.

" sure "

" okay "

So while Filip went into the shower she opened up the window to see the beautiful sight before her.

A sandy beach littered with people. Men, Women and Children of all ages. She glanced around and she could see toys, beach umbrellas, picnic baskets, blankets and many other things needed for a good outing at the beach. She glanced down to see a tan, scruffy haired teenager around her age look up and smile at her. She blushed. So much she didn't notice the arms circling her waist.

" You want to go swimming? " A voice suddenly came from behind her.

She flinched and got goosebumps. She quickly calmed her nerves after confirming in his voice it wasn't the psychotic(not to mention sadistic)side of her boyfriend.

" W-well if you want to "

he chuckled

" I'd be glad too "

She looked up at the glory of her trim and firm partner. And she could see in his eyes that they were filled with lust. She couldn't resist and slowly brought her lips to his embracing him closer. He met her halfway and they lock together for a long and intimate moment. before he carefully picked her up and brought her to the bed.

* * *

(thought you were getting a lemon eh? well NO... not now)

* * *

So later they descended the steps to the beach and soon tried to find a good enough spot to pitch up the umbrella. They found the prefect spot underneath a shady tree and it offered a great view of the ocean too. As Fiona looked around she couldn't help but search for that boy she saw earlier. He had... something about him that made him strange. Like... like he had an aura just like Filip. Only... different. It just bothered and her and also peaked her curiosity. Yet something seemed... dangerous about him. But of course not as dangerous as her boyfriends split personality. Suddenly she felt arms encircle her waist again but...these weren't his arms... they were someone else's.

" ! "

She felt herself being lifted up and brought away from the tree. She struggled for quite awhile. Hot tears flowing down her face. she tried biting the mans hand but failed. Then a hard knock on the head left her unconscious. The last thing she saw was the face of the boy from earlier.


End file.
